


【哲漢】養兔子的注意事項

by weiweihish



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:01:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23907361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weiweihish/pseuds/weiweihish
Summary: 2018崔勝哲生日賀文半現實設定
Relationships: Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Yoon Jeonghan
Kudos: 4





	【哲漢】養兔子的注意事項

一、兔兔是很愛乾淨的動物，讓兔兔生活環境保持乾淨，兔兔會很開心喔！

休假日，崔勝哲難得沒在自己房間與全圓佑飆遊戲，而是跑到上層尹淨漢的單人間想與親親愛人好好溫存纏綿一翻。

只是手還沒握上門把，門就從裡邊被打開。

尹淨漢帶著口罩背著包包，一副就是要出門的模樣。見到一臉錯愕的崔勝哲只是挑起一邊眉，輕描淡寫開口。

「我要回家一趟，晚上回來。」

然後就丟下大失所望垂頭喪氣的崔勝哲跑了。

崔勝哲不想回自己的房間，覺得這樣更顯得孤苦零丁。他進到尹淨漢房間一頭栽進加大的單人床，貪婪的用力吸取遺留於床舖上，屬於尹淨漢的香氣。

哀，只能聞物思人了。

渾渾噩噩度了一整日，直到天色都暗了下來，崔勝哲才驚覺尹淨漢快要回來了，他從床上彈起環顧四周，心裡暗叫不妙。

零食包裝散落一地，因為覺得熱而脫下的衣服隨意掛在椅背，看到一半的漫畫書、雜誌亂七八糟橫躺於地板，還有一團一團在垃圾桶周圍的衛生紙團......總之就是一片狼藉！

完蛋了！得趕快整理，不然淨漢回來看到又要生氣了！

崔勝哲立刻動作起來，零食袋與衛生紙團好好丟進垃圾桶，漫畫書、雜誌撿起一一放回到原來的位置，衣服整齊的掛在椅背............就在崔勝哲剛整理好房間時，房門就傳來開啟的叩咑聲，然後出現在門縫後的，就是崔勝哲朝思暮想一整天的人。

尹淨漢走進房裡放下包包，眼睛如同掃描機把房間審視了一圈，他點了點頭，對一條不紊的環境感到很滿意。

「不錯嘛~這次沒弄髒。」

尹淨漢笑咪咪的摸摸乖巧坐在床邊，深邃大眼閃閃發亮，等待被誇獎的大狗狗的頭。

下一秒，他拉進兩人的距離，崔勝哲明眸裡映著尹淨漢形狀美好的眼，耳邊響起愛人甜膩軟糯的嗓音。

「乖孩子會有獎勵喔！」

然後崔勝哲得到了一杯冰美式。

二、兔兔的食物要慎選，要符合他的心意，不然兔兔可是會拒吃的喔！

在公司開完了會，看看時間親親寶貝應該已經起床了，崔勝哲想像著尹淨漢睡眼矇矓，意識不清嘟嘴嘟噥，邊滿臉寵溺的笑在手機上飛快地打著訊息，

『開完會了，等等回去，想吃點什麼嗎？』

訊息傳出去後不到30秒就收到了回信。

『想吃轉角那間炸醬麵。』

崔勝哲眼底的笑意更濃，

『等我20分。』

崔勝哲提著炸醬麵進到上層宿舍時剛好與他離開公司的時間距離15分，他不疾不徐把面拿出，仔細把上面的橘紅色條狀物一一挑出來放到一邊的蓋子上，然後把麵拌好拌勻，才到房間裡把人拉出來。

尹淨漢被崔勝哲牽著帶到餐廳，才剛坐好手裏就被塞進筷子，

「快吃吧！不然面要糊了。」

尹淨漢點點頭，低頭夾面吃一口，才發現有些不對勁。

「你吃什麼？」尹淨漢問坐在對面撐著下巴笑嘻嘻盯著他吃飯的人，面前卻是空空如也，

聽到問題時崔勝哲笑容僵住，然後抬手撓撓後腦，眼睛不自覺向左上飄移，心虛的地開口，

「我、我剛剛吃了...」

崔勝哲這人原本就不擅長撒謊，表情與動作常常露出馬腳，而面對精明的尹淨漢，更是難逃他的法眼。

「還再減肥？」

尹淨漢冰冷的聲調讓崔勝哲心裡一顫，啊...不開心了。

像做錯事的孩子般低著頭不敢看尹淨漢，耳邊卻傳來椅子滑動的聲音，崔勝哲抬眼偷瞄對面，卻發現沒了人的影子。

崔勝哲慌張的騰地站起來四處找尋尹淨漢，擔心因為生氣而不吃飯了，可是尹淨漢的胃不好，可不能不吃東西啊！

還好過沒幾秒讓他憂心的主角就從廚房閃了出來，手上還多了一副碗筷。

尹淨漢沒好氣地瞪了崔勝哲一眼，鼻子邊哼氣邊走回位子，夾起一半的麵條放進碗裡，然後伸直手遞給崔勝哲，

「吃！你應該曉得你不吃我也不吃吧！」尹淨漢的小奶音裡還是帶著怒氣，崔勝哲不敢怠慢趕緊越過桌子接下。

「都瘦成什麼樣了還減肥！叫我不要減肥自己卻減的那麼勤奮......你再減肥小心我不讓你上我床了......」尹淨漢不開心的嘟嘟囔囔一大堆，抱怨的話語聽在崔勝哲耳裡卻是甜蜜的不得了。

......碎碎念的淨漢也好可愛喔......

崔勝哲忍不住偷笑出聲，隨即換來尹淨漢一記白眼，

「笑屁！快點吃啦！還害我要分食物給你...等等我肚子餓的話你要給我去買吃的！」尹淨漢鼓起臉頰生氣的說。

崔勝哲笑咪咪地應好，然後吃了一大口面。

不知怎麼的，他覺得今天的炸醬麵特別好吃！

三、抱兔兔之前要先摸摸他、安撫他之後再抱他，這樣兔兔也會覺得開心舒服，更願意讓人抱抱喔！

李知勳覺得自己的眼睛要瞎了，怎麼可以有人可以黏著另一個人黏的那麼緊？

他用狐疑裡帶點鄙視的目光看著光明正大搶了團欺位子蹭到尹淨漢身邊的自家隊長，從換座位後，崔勝哲身體的一部份幾乎沒有一刻不是黏在尹淨漢身上的，尤其是手，一下子摸摸腿，一下子碰碰腰，不然就是抓著手按著，沒有停歇的時候。

而受害人卻像是習以為常般，臉上的表情還是那樣從容不迫，除了有時候被弄痛了或是覺得癢才會生氣的讓崔勝哲不要煩了。但也只是口頭上說說，完全沒有帶威脅。

崔勝哲被兇了之後只會小小安分一下，然後又開始對尹淨漢毛手毛腳，那臉上洋溢的幸福表情，看的李知勳是猛起雞皮疙瘩，嘴角不住抽蓄。

就算是CP營業也太認真了吧！這哥真的太誇張了！

雖然克拉們好像很開心......粉絲心理他真的不懂啊...

呀！權順榮別過來！揍你喔！

只是見面會結束後到了休息室看到的場景才真正打破李知勳認知邊界，明明一邊還有很多空位，尹淨漢竟然自動自發坐到崔勝哲懷裡，還喬好位子，真的把崔勝哲當椅子用，讓崔勝哲笑得合不攏嘴，伸手又是東摸西摸，美其名是幫尹淨漢按摩，實際目的是楷油吃豆腐。

大哥！還有人看著呢！

李知勳覺得納悶，尹淨漢通常不會在大庭廣眾下做出放閃的舉動啊！

尹淨漢難道是向惡勢力低頭了嗎！？

李知勳別過頭不忍看，但又忍不住撇一眼，

可是看他表情也很滿意的樣子......而且在崔勝哲一下一下抓著他的手撫摸的情況下，眼皮慢慢垂下......然後就這麼窩在崔勝哲懷裡睡著了！

李知勳震驚不已，明明前些日子崔勝哲從後頭抱住尹淨漢時，他都還會生氣呢！怎麼一下子就變溫馴了啊！

李知勳嘆口氣，覺得人生好難。

呀！權順榮就讓你別靠近我了！找打嗎！？

PS.不可以突然靠近貓咪或有太大的動作，否則貓咪會嚇到抓狂喔！

四、兔兔平時雖然溫馴，但是生氣了也是會咬人的

尹淨漢第五次進到崔勝哲房裡時，崔勝哲與全圓佑兩人依舊專心致志盯著電腦螢幕，手在鍵盤上飛快的移動，耳機裡透漏出遊戲音樂，可想而知音量切得有多大。

時間一分一秒的過，尹淨漢有些著急，站在門邊皺眉目光如炬瞪著在對遊戲隊友大呼小叫的兩人。如果目光是把利刃，崔勝哲與全圓佑早就死了千次萬次。他進進出出這麼多遍，他們竟然都沒有發現，這真是太誇張和過分了。

崔勝哲明明答應過他，要陪他去散步的......

想起崔勝哲信誓旦旦的承諾，尹淨漢不由得發火，他踏著重重的步伐來到崔勝哲身邊，不顧他被嚇驚呼出聲甚至從座位彈起，抓起崔勝哲放在鍵盤上的手，張嘴一咬！！

這下驚呼變成痛呼了。同一時間螢幕上還出現了大大的GAME OVER二字。

雙重打擊讓崔勝哲火氣一下子升到最高點，對著尹淨漢就是一陣吼，

「尹淨漢你發什麼神經啊！」

崔勝哲很少兇他的，所以被崔勝哲這麼一吼，尹淨漢矇了幾秒才回神，瞬間覺得委屈難過又生氣，眼眶一下子紅了，聲音也提高，

「對！我就是發神經！我無理取鬧！你就跟遊戲過一輩子吧！」

尹淨漢使勁力氣推了崔勝哲一把後轉身就奪門而出，用力甩上宿舍門發出極大的聲響。

崔勝哲被尹淨漢推了向後踉蹌幾步重心不穩跌坐於地板，全圓佑見狀趕緊過去要將他扶起，卻被崔勝哲搖頭拒絕，就這麼低著頭呆坐著。

在吼出聲那一刻崔勝哲就後悔了，可是吐出的話語無法收回，尹淨漢驚愕受傷的神情讓他心痛萬分，還來不及道歉，小兔子就帶著傷躲回自己的洞穴了。

「哥這次是真的過分了。」金珉奎站在門口雪上加霜，「淨漢哥已經等你兩個小時了，平時這個時間淨漢哥早就睡了......」

崔勝哲這才抬眼看了時鐘，指針又向前邁進一步，差不到幾分又是新的一天。

崔勝哲嘆了口氣，緩慢起身。

「我去樓上一下。」

狗急跳牆，兔急咬人。這句俊輝曾告訴過他的中國俗諺崔勝哲今天是徹底體驗到了。

五、兔子有點像貓，個性獨立,但有時會很黏人，怕孤單，所以每天一定要抽出時間和他玩。

崔勝哲在前來應門的夫勝寬責備的目光中底氣不足的進了屋子。

他來到尹淨漢的房間前，吸足了氣才敢輕輕敲響門。

「淨漢啊......」

過了一段時間，如他所預料的，沒有任何回應，崔勝哲只好打開房門，此時他是多麼慶幸宿舍的房門都是無法鎖上的，

房間裡一片昏暗，很安靜，卻從床上傳來小小的啜泣聲。崔勝哲心裡緊了又緊，他打開電燈就見床上是一團由棉被裹成的團子，他小心翼翼邁步走向聲音來源。

「淨漢啊...對不起...我錯了......」

崔勝哲蹲在床邊，伸手想拉開棉被，不料裡頭的人把棉被攥得更緊，怕又刺激到尹淨漢，他只好作罷。

「淨漢...對不起....我不該只顧著打電腦忘了和你的約定.......」崔勝哲隔著被子一下一下撫著尹淨漢，也不斷的道歉，幾分鐘後從棉被裡傳出的哭噎漸漸沒了。

崔勝哲曉得尹勁漢的心情平復了些，趕緊趁熱打鐵 ，討好的開口，

「淨漢，明天我一定陪你去散步，然後接下來一個月的奶茶我都包了！別生氣了好不好？」崔勝哲語氣溫柔似水，

大團子蠕動了一下，似乎在思考這項交易划不划算，崔勝哲有耐心的等著答案，過了會，尹淨漢邊吸鼻子邊開口，語調悶悶的，

「兩個月的奶茶。」

「好！當然好！」崔勝哲鬆了口氣，他曉得淨漢原諒他了，於是又伸手去拉被子「先出來吧！悶壞了可就不好了！」

被子還沒拉開，一隻手卻先探了出來，是一個包裹著絨布的精美小盒子，看上去單價不低，雖然上頭沾了不少的透明黏液。

崔勝哲看著盒子停下動作愣了愣，尹淨漢的聲音又傳了出來，

「本來想在河邊給你的...」

崔勝哲颤巍巍接過盒子，緩緩打開蓋子，裡頭是一條銀製項鍊，圖案是獅子座的符號與他名字開頭的兩個字母。

「生日快樂，崔勝哲。」尹淨漢從棉被裡露出一顆頭，他看上去有些狼狽，頭髮散亂，眼周紅腫，臉上滿是淚痕，鼻子下方甚至還掛著透明液體，尹淨漢又用力吸了吸鼻子，還想開口說些什麼，下一秒崔勝哲卻猛然掀開棉被，使力把他拉進懷裡牢牢禁錮著，

「淨漢啊...對不起啊...淨漢...謝謝你......」

崔勝哲把頭埋進尹淨漢肩窩，說話的語調已經哽咽，不久後肩膀就一起一伏，尹淨漢也感受到了頸肩傳來的濕意，

尹淨漢無奈微笑，輕輕摸摸崔勝哲的頭，讓他別哭了。

這麼值得慶祝的日子兩人都哭得唏哩嘩啦，真是不像話啊。

六、要愛他一輩子


End file.
